


Leave A Trace

by bitemebaekyeol



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, but not real angst, i'd never write that, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemebaekyeol/pseuds/bitemebaekyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is the kind of guy who is scary when he's angry. Even Yamaguchi says so. But what happens when he is mad at his best friend? And for what? Tsukishima Kei does NOT get jealous, because they are just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Trace

Tsukishima is the type who is silently angry. Where others have tension in their brows and anger in their eyes, Tsuki is calm. There are no signs to show that the ever silent Tsuki is angry. Except maybe that he’s a little more quiet. He won’t talk to Yamaguchi as much, much less any of the other Karasuno guys. That’s a problem when he’s mad at Yamaguchi though. He’s been staring out the window in class for the past ten minutes. He’s so angry he can’t even focus on whatever the teacher is saying. You see, Yamaguchi Tadashi told Tsukishima Kei that he thought Hinata Shouyou was very cute playing volleyball. Who says that to someone? He can’t even fathom what Yamaguchi thought was cute about a short idiot who slaps any balls that fly his way (including those not of the volleyball type from a certain Kageyama Tobio). Moron. 

When class ends, Tsukishima waits on Yamagachi even though he’s mad at him. Otherwise he’d be a giant douche. “Tsuki! I don’t understand English at all,” Yamaguchi groans as he packs up, “Why is it part of the learning environment. Who needs to say ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ in English anyways?” Tsuki blushes, but Yamaguchi doesn’t know the difference between girlfriend and boyfriend. Besides, they are just best friends. That’s all. There is no reason Tsukishima should be blushing at that. They go to lunch and Tsukishima has to suffer through Hinata and Yamaguchi practically making heart eyes at each other. At least Kageyama knows where he’s coming from, if the twitch in his brow and the scowl on his face is any indication. Hinata and Yamaguchi are trying to have a conversation in English and Yamaguchi fails so bad at it that Hinata is rolling on the ground laughing so hard. “Tsuki,” Hinata says in between pants of air, straight to his face, after flirting with his...friend, “you should tutor Tadashi in English. He’s horrible!” Yamaguchi is flailing and trying to get him to stop. And did he just call him Tadashi?! Oh hell no. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything. He’s at full capacity of anger. So he gets up, throws his lunch away, and heads to the gym to fill his time with a little relaxing volleyball. 

Except he can’t relax. His mind is filled with images of Yamaguchi telling him Hinata was cute. The face he made, starry-eyed and blushing, made Tsukishima mad. Why though? It’s not like Yamaguchi isn’t allowed to think other people are cute. He could think the entire team was cute, or better yet, the entire school because they are just best friends. A volleyball slams into the net. He’s starting to lose the composure he usually has. He’ll admit to himself that it urkes him to no end that Yamaguchi’s attention and affection isn’t directed at him. Yamaguchi has been following Tsuki around for years. It’s okay for him to finally be branching off. “Tsukishima.” He turns around after retrieving the ball to find Kageyama in the door of the gym. Tsuki just grunts at him and goes back to practicing. “Tsukishima,” Kageyama tries again as he enters further into the gym. Tsuki stops practicing, annoyed. “You seem a little off. I could tell while we were all sat down. What’s wrong?” Well, Tsuki isn’t about to tell Kageyama that he has a massive crush on his best friend and that said best friend thinks Kageyama’s little Queen of the Court is cute. So instead he settles for, “Nothing.” Kageyama, not being much less of a moron than Hinata, sighs and decides to just get his own extra practicing in. 

Tsukishima makes it through two more classes and practice before he is once again, faced with not being an outright douche to Yamaguchi by leaving him. Tsuki is walking with Yamaguchi on their usual route home. They are about ten steps past Sakanoshita when Yamaguchi finally stops to says something about how quiet Tsuki has been. 

“I know you’re mad at me,” he whispers. Tsuki stops walking and turns around. “You’ve been quiet all day. Not a word to me or even a grumble. You shouldn’t keep stuff in, you know. You’ll get stopped up.” Tsukishima scoffs at Yamaguchi’s attempt to keep his confrontation light. He’s never been a fan of it. He still doesn’t say anything though. Because the face that Yamaguchi is making now breaks his heart. He’s not even looking at Tsuki. The ground seems to catch his eyes, and his usual nervous smile is nowhere to be found. But Tsuki still can’t can’t unhear the words, “You know, Hinata is actually cute when he plays volleyball. He looks really good flying through the air.” It makes Tsuki feel gross. He makes a noise of acknowledgement in his throat and waits for his freckled friend to continue. “I don’t even know why you’re mad.”

Of course he doesn’t. Tsukishima has been hiding his crush on his friend for a solid year. There is no way for Yamaguchi to possibly know that because he thought out loud that Hinata was cute, Tsukishima was angry and jealous. There is absolutely no chance that his best friend could know that the reason Tsuki wasn’t talking to him was because he thought someone other than Tsukishima was cute. Oh god. Now Tsuki is blushing. His own thoughts are so cringey. He turns away from Yamaguchi, and the other boy takes that as his signal to leave. Tsuki lets him go. His blush won’t die down and so he just goes home and hopes Yamaguchi won’t be too upset with him tomorrow. 

When tomorrow comes, Yamaguchi doesn’t. Tsuki is almost late to practice because he tried to wait as long as he could for his friend where they meet to walk, but he never showed. Could you imagine Tsuki’s surprise when he spots Yamaguchi across the court already dressed and practicing his serve with Hinata when he gets there? Hinata is awfully close to him while he adjusts his arm position and then they are laughing about something. Suddenly, Tsukishima can’t take it. He rushes across the court, grabs Yamaguchi by the arms, and drags him to the club room. Once they’re inside and the door is closed, Yamaguchi pulls his arm away. 

“Tsukishima! What’s wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me?! What the hell is up with you leaving me this morning?!” God, Tsuki is mad. He turns and bangs his fists on the lockers. This is the first time Yamaguchi has seen normal, aggressive, and apparent anger on Tsuki. Yamaguchi looks away. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to walk with me since you were apparently mad at me for no reason! Hinata wanted me to come early so we could work on a few techniques together.”

“No reason?! Hinata has practically been draping himself all over you, and you’ve been letting him!” 

“What does it matter? It’s not like it’s doing any harm!”

Tsukishima doesn’t know what comes over him then. He suddenly grabs Yamaguchi by the wrist and kind of just yells at him in English, “You think he’s cute, and I like you, stupid!”

He lets go of Yamaguchi again and stands there with his hand on his mouth in disbelief. Though Yamaguchi isn’t good with English, he might know what that means. Of course he does. The “I like…” section was one of the first things introduced them. It still takes him a solid minute before his eyes light up with understanding. 

“What?”

“Oh my god, Yamaguchi. Pretend I didn’t say that.” But Yamaguchi has been waiting forever to hear those words in whatever language they may have been said in. So he tries his best at it and in English replies a little shakily, “I like you, too.” So now they are in the club room, both having just confessed to their best friend, and Yamaguchi is still a little confused. He asks, “Wait. So why are you mad at me again?”

Tsukishima wants a giant hole to just pop open and take him to the depths of hell right now. He turns bright red. “U-um. I thought you liked Hinata. A-and I m-might have been a little jealous,” he says as he looks anywhere but Yamaguchi. 

“Wait. This is because I called Shouyou cute yesterday isn’t it?” Tsuki turned redder, if that’s possible. “Tsuki! Shouyou and Kageyama are in a relationship! The other day at practice, Kageyama was waiting to go back into the practice game and was standing next to me. He kept saying stuff about how beautiful and wonderful Shouyou looked while playing. Yesterday I watched them a little more closely and I guess I could see where Kageyama was coming from thinking that he was beautiful. I didn’t think anything of it when I told you he was cute.” Yamaguchi was amused at how adorable the stone-faced Tsukishima could be sometimes. Once again, Tsukishima was back to being quiet, but only out of embarrassment. 

“Let’s get back to practice,” Tsuki huffed.

“Oh! I want to ask you something,” Yamaguchi started and in broken English said, “Will you be my girlfriend?” He tilted his head to the side and smiled. Tsukishima had to control his nosebleed because he knew that his crush, Yamaguchi, didn’t know English well, but he knew it enough to get his point across. 

Tsukishima groaned, “Yes, I will be your ‘boy-friend’”.


End file.
